custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vernax
Vernax is a rookie Glatorian trainee in the service the Jungle Tribe, and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life Prior to the the events of the Core War, Vernax resided on the planet Spherus Magna under the governance and rule of the Element Lord of Jungle. When the Core War erupted, Vernax was not enlisted to fight in it, as he was deemed too young to be an active participant. Later, he was in the region of the Great Barren when the planet-wide cataclysm later referred to as the Shattering occurred, which resulted in Spherus Magna splintering into three pieces. Glatorian Career Following the establishment of the new social system, Vernax became one of Tesara's Glatorian trainees, and was being trained in the ways of combat by Lekrex, with the help of Vastus and Solnohk, in case the Jungle Tribe would ever loses their Prime or Second Glatorian. He recently attempted to become Tesara' new secondary fighter, though the spot was taken by Gresh. Recently, the Jungle and Rock Tribes got into a dispute over the ownership of a number of fruiting trees within an oasis, and agreed to have two of their warriors do combat in an arena. With both Vastus and Gresh unavailable at the time, the Jungle Tribe decided to use Vernax for the match. In turn, the Rock Tribe sent a veteran Skrall named Jornek to fight him. After several hours of fighting, Vernax eventually managed to defeat Jornek, and officially won the match. However, Jornek, unwilling to accept defeat, threatened to kill Vernax with his Thornax Launcher, despite attempts by Vernax to calm him down. Upon examining Jornek's launcher, Vernax realized that it was damaged, though before he could warn the Skrall of the danger it posed, Jornek fired, resulting in the Thornax fruit backfiring and exploding, ultimately killing Jornek in the process. Despite the tragedy surrounding the match, Vernax's victory expressed his great potential as a future Glatorian. The Jungle Tribe then decided to give Vernax proper tuition in combat, and employed the Fire Tribe's best Glatorian trainer, Magmus, to teach him. Magmus soon arrived in Tesara in order to see if Vernax was worthy enough to train under him. After a brief battle, Vernax was forced to the ground by the veteran Glatorian's superior combat skills, upon which he accepted defeat. After Magmus gave a brief lecture about the necessity of surrendering, he accepted Vernax as his pupil. Lekrex then arrived with Kentark, congratulating him on his victory. The pair were accompanied by Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex, who identified himself as Reshnez. Having learned of Verex's true name through Magmus, Vernax acted curious as to why the Skrall was being referred to by a different name. Before he could usher Verex's real name, Magmus stepped on his foot. They then went to Tesara's inn, where they related the tale of Vernax's victory to Verex and his friends before Venrax departed to pack his things for his journey with Magmus to the fire village Vulcanus. As a result of his training sessions with Magmus, he began residing in Vulcanus. Recently, he, Magmus, and the Agori Grepex traveled to the Water Tribe village of Tajun in order to get supplies, where they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission in the wastelands. They tracked Nepzek and his companion Robuke, arriving just in time to rescue them from the Bone Hunter Zaz. Once Zaz and his steed Kelore were subdued and introductions were made, Vernax and the others were approached by someone willing to offer their assistance. Society of Guardians Vernax was later sent with Grepex to the village of Iconox to find Verex. After arriving and finding him, Vernax made Verex and offer of some sort. A short time later, they, along with Ranzesk, Drex, Magmus, Nepzek, and Robuke were transported to Toa Akatark's fortress, where they met several beings of the Matoran Universe before being offered a spot among a group known as the Society of Guardians. Vernax accepted and was later seen talking with the Necronite Zogorak alongside Magmus. Later, Vernax met up with Ignika Nui and Hydros, alongside Robuke, Grepex, and Magmus, and were informed by the pair that were going to return to Bara Magna. Ignika Nui then convinced Vernax to give him his weapon, who proceeded to use the Kanohi Ignika to transform Vernax's weapon and imbue him with the power of Air. Shortly after this, Nepzek arrived riding a Destral Cycle, and expressed interest in modifying it when he returned to Tajun. However, Krataka and Atukam arrived, and sadly informed the group of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. After calming the group down, Krataka explained the group's mission: to investigate the recent Glatorian Abductions that had been occurring in the last year or so. Later, Vernax and the others made their way to the fortress' main chamber along with several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Vernax and the others in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified by Zogorak and Hydros as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes ment her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. He was later teleported to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of a raid led by rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts. Upon seeing the situation, Vernax and his allies joined the fight. During the conflict, Vernax took on Zaz, his Rock Steed Kelore, and an enslaved Skrall. However, they were eventually defeated after Vernax used his powers over air to blast them away. Before he could act further, the leader of the team, Jarzek, ordered a retreat. However, before they could get too far, the bandits were caught in a tornado created by Toa Skydrax. However, Jarzek, who had not been caught in the tornado, attempted to escape. Vernax and Magmus attempted to stop him, though the Blaze Dragon Dracos attacked the pair. A quick gust of air created by Vernax forced the creature away, though their distraction allowed Jarzek to escape. Much later, though, the mutant warrior Inzek and her companions Rojek and Drukzen arrived, delivering Vernax and his allies a defeated Jarzek. Ignika Nui then explained to the others of the nature of the Society of Guardians, despite the doubts met by some. Following Jarzek's attempted murder of Inzek, which resulted in him briefly being frozen by a Glatorian named Drezdak, the ice warrior revealed himself as an ally of Ignika Nui and the Society. In order to keep the ruse that everything was still going according to Skirvex's plan, Vernax, Nepzek, and Ignika Nui agreed to pretend to have been captured by Inzek and taken to his fortress. Once there, they were thrown into a cell with the Glatorian Flardrek and his fellow cellmates Ranzesk and Drex. Upon inquiring why the trio were here, Ignika Nui revealed their intentions. Abilities & Traits Despite his inexperience as a Glatorian, Vernax has shown great potential. While a bit over-confident, he is a strong and agile warrior, who is known for his ability to analyze facts quickly. With the assistance of Ignika Nui, Vernax was granted elemental Air powers. As with all operatives of the Society, Vernax is capable of protecting his mind from telepathic-based attacks and scans. Tools Vernax originally wielded a sword, though later discarded it in favor of a Tri-Blade Katana that was given to him by his teacher, Magmus. Later, Ignika Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to upgrade Vernax's Tri-Blade Katana, which Vernax can now use to focus his elemental Air powers. He also utilizes a Thornax Launcher. Vernax is also equipped with two daggers, which he keeps mounted on his shoulders. Stats Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Jungle Tribe